Aniversario
by Natcha
Summary: Capitulo Único. Lo mismo de antes pero correjido UUU. Dejen Review! (ke mace ilu :P) el aniversario de Shindo, pero todo el mundo parece haberse puesto de acuerdo en no dejarselo celebrar...


Tenia la mirada perdida, apenas podía mantener la tambaleante taza de tila concentrada entre sus manos. Sakano creía haberse muerto y resucitado más veces en aquel último mes que en toda su vida, con todos aquellos preparativos para el nuevo disco, publicidad, entrevistas y aquella desastrosa entrega de premios retransmitida en directo por la televisión nacional...   
  
-LaliHooooooo!!!- tras un fuerte portazo entró en el estudio el sonriente vocalista de Bad Luck- Buenos días Shakano-san... umm que haces ahí en ese rincón?   
  
Por alguna razón, al verle en aquel lamentable estado, la primera idea que evocaba la mente era imaginarse al pobre productor cubierto por una gruesa capa de telarañas, como si de un objeto inservible y viejo se tratase.  
  
Hiroshi entro en el estudio lanzándose directamente a encender los interruptores de los amplificadores, seguido de Suguro que aun parecía sorprendido de que sus dos compañeros hubieran sido puntuales.  
  
-Buenos días chicos...   
  
Hiro con su guitarra ya en ristre lanzó una rápida mirada al hombre de lentes y no pudo suprimir una carcajada.  
  
-Shuichi me parece que realmente lo traumamos en los premio BT!!  
  
-Uh? Por qué?!  
  
-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! -esta vez era Fujisaki el que había dejado de colocar los papeles junto a su teclado para mirar completamente avergonzado al cantante que contemplaba a su amigo con una expresión de tal pureza y candidez que cualquiera hubiera asegurado que se trataba de la persona más inocente de la tierra.  
  
Te recuerdo que desde entonces, por donde quiera que voy, me señalan por la calle cada vez que alguien me reconoce!!- explotó el miembro más joven del grupo, con todas sus mejillas recubiertas de un leve tono carmesí al rememorar los acontecimientos- ¡Todavía no sé ni cómo me convenciste para que saliésemos los tres vestidos con aquellos extraños quimonos de mujer!, ¡Casi me rompo una pierna cuando me tropecé con las guetas por las escaleras!  
  
-Jaaajaaa, era por eso... -resto importancia Shindou dándole unas joviales palmaditas en la espalda- ... además la idea no fue mía sino de K, que dijo que quería algo original con lo que pudiéramos llamar mucho la atención. Por lo que pensé, que unos corsés de cuero, cuatro cadenas, unas pocas de lentejuelas, algún que otro cortecito en puntos clave junto con un poco de maquillaje y unas pelucas, conseguiríamos un toque exótico.  
  
Suguro farfulló algo parecido a "vende 3 millones de copias para esto" y continuó colocando las partituras.   
  
Nakano reía entre dientes. Sin bien se habían visto bastante dispares, (cosa que hace que a Shakano casi se lo tuviesen que llevar en ambulancia al hospital más cercano al verlos aparecer en semejantes "galas" a un acto oficial y de etiqueta), él y su amigo se lo habían pasado bastante bien, riéndose disimuladamente de los comentarios que el uno le hacia al otro, ambos felices de la vida... más aun cuando al regresar a su domicilio, el pelirrojo recibió una llamada al móvil de su Ayaka-chan para, sorprendentemente, halagarle por las vestimentas que habían lucido en la televisión y en palabras del propio Shuichi "dar un toque de color en aquel salón de pingüinos"   
  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
  
-Hiro!!, ne! Hiirrroooo!!, ¿Me estas escuchando?- pidió insistentemente Shuichi, micrófono en mano y mueca severa- ¡Hiro!, aterriza, no pierdas el tiempo, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que hoy tengo que salir a media mañana a hacer los últimos preparativos para mi?-  
  
No pudo terminar la frase. Una bala de una Mágnum 44 silbó al pasarle a escasos milímetros de la cabeza, dejando de paso espantado a Shakano-san, al que le hizo tirar la infusión tras caerse de la silla.  
  
- Attention, please!!!, de aquí no se marcha nadie hasta que se hayan terminado los ensayos del día, además luego tenéis que ir a una sesión de fotos que ya ha sido concertada.  
  
-Pero K... -lloriqueó Shindou que en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a ponerse de rodillas y amarrarse a su pierna- hoy es mi aniversario con Yuki. Necesito salir antes, tengo cosas que hacer...  
  
- Do you want to die?   
  
- Buaaaaaaa!!! Yo quiero marcharme!!! ¡¡Hoy es mi aniversario!!-rompió a llorar a moco tendido el vocalista ante la amenazante pistola colocada a la altura de su sien.  
  
- Do you want to die NOW?  
  
  
  
- ¡¿A qué estáis jugando? Na No da!!, Kumagoro también quiere jugar!  
  
Sakuma acababa de irrumpir en el estudio saltando en brazos de Shuichi con lo cual derribo en el proceso a K, que tropezó y cayó, disparándose la mágnum hacia la cabeza de Hiró que pegó un alarido tratando de esconderse tras Suguro.  
  
- ¡Hace un día estupendo!, vamos a pasear Shuichi! NanoDaa!!  
  
Y antes de que nadie pudiese siquiera en pensar en hacer algo, Sakuma-san ya se había llevado a rastras a un vocalista que tampoco hacia mucho por impedirlo.  
  
-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!- exclamó indignado Fujisaki pegándole una patada a un tablón suelto del piso. Llevaba haciendo cálculos varios días y sabía a ciencia cierta que, de seguir a aquel ritmo, se veía el día de la presentación del nuevo single haciendo la improvisación más patética de toda su vida.  
  
-Pues nada, darle hasta mañana al menos- Hiroshi se puso en pie. Cogió nuevamente su guitarra y practicó un par de acordes- no por nada lleva repitiendo de manera obsesiva la palabra "aniversario" durante la ultima semana....  
  
*************  
  
El vocalista de los Nittle Grasper caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, cabeza gacha tras una opacas gafas de sol y una visera que dejaba sus cabellos un tanto descuidados.  
  
-Etto... Sakuma-san, gracias por ayudarme- Shindou a su lado suspiró aliviado al verse libre antes de lo que pensaba, así como emocionado ante las expectativas del día que tenia por delante- K es realmente cruel, ¿mira que no dejarme salir un día un par de horas antes?. ¡¡Y encima quería hacerme trabajar horas extras el día de mi aniversario!!, ¡es un negrero!, ¡con la de cosas que todavía tengo que hacer!. Que susto me dio cuando dijo lo de la sesión de fotos. Siempre nos lo dice todo a ultima hora. Ah, pero yo allí no me quedaba, aunque me cueste una lesión cerebral irremediable de por vida le dije a Yuki que...  
  
-Shuichi- acotó su acompañante mirándolo de reojo con una seriedad poco usual en él- Te vi en la entrega de premios, he de decir que me encantó como saliste, dejaste a todo el mundo con la boca abierta de admiración, y puede que algo más... -deslizó una de sus manos fuera del bolsillo de su cazadora y buscó con seguridad pero a la vez delicadeza la mano del vocalista de cabellos rosados, tomándosela con firmeza, entrelazando los dedos de ambos cuando la halló-... también me sorprendió bastante el nuevo record de ventas que estableciste el mes pasado. Estas teniendo una temporada muy buena...  
  
Shuichi al notar como su antiguo ídolo -ahora amigo- le tomaba con firmeza su mano, no pudo evitar que el rubor cubriese su rostro. Pues a pesar de todo, aquel hombre todavía le hacia estremecerse como en aquellos años de juventud cuando comenzó a escuchar por primera vez las canciones que serian la base, vocación y musa de su vida.  
  
- Ummm, Sakuma-san yo...  
  
La presión de su mano se incrementó, y el anteriormente nombrado se detuvo ocultando su rostro tras la visera de su gorra. Shindou tragó nervioso y se inclinó un poco hacia abajo para tratar de ver que le ocurría a su acompañante.   
  
- Quiero un helado, Nanoda!!!   
  
Un conejo rosa de peluche hizo su aparición de entre la cazadora de Ryuichi y se estampó contra la cara de Shindou, y así con su mano aun sujeta, tirando de él, Sakuma-san se metió en una boca de metro que los llevase al centro.  
  
-¡Vamos Shuichi!, ¡¡Vamos a comer mucho helado!! Nanoda!!!!!   
  
-¡¡¡¡Pero Sakuma-San yo tenia que!!!.....  
  
Sea lo que fuera, lo que tenia que decirle, se ahogo en su boca cuando los dos entraron por los pelos en el ultimo vagón de metro justo antes de que éste se cerrara, arroyando a una pareja de novios en el intento.  
  
La pareja todavía estaba tirada en el suelo mirando confusa el ultimo vagón que se ponía en marcha, con ambos jóvenes cantantes aplastados contra el cristal, casi sin tocar el suelo con los pies de tan lleno que iba el compartimento.  
  
La muchacha se puso de pie, y se quedó contemplando extrañada su novio que parecía haber palideció de repente.  
  
- Tatsuha, ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
- Ese... ese era... era... mi Sakuma-sama  
  
El chico sufría taquicardia, y estaba en un completo estado de hiperventilación, más cuando fue consciente de que con quien iba (y para mayor frustración de la mano) no era otro que el amante de su hermano Shindou Shuichi  
  
El grito que exhaló a continuación se escucho en toda la estación.  
  
*************  
  
La ciudad era grande, pero el centro con todos sus pequeños comercios parecía haber reunido todo el bullicio de jóvenes, ociosos, o simplemente gente con dinero y ganas de gastarlo. Shuichi llamaba tanto la atención en aquel oasis de juventud, con su fácilmente reconocible color de cabello, que tuvo que optar por aceptar aquella visera "de repuesto" que le había tendido el propio Sakuma una vez hubo comprado el helado.  
  
- Ma, ma, Shuichi, vamos a pasear un rato y a mirar tiendas!  
  
- Sakuma-san es que yo no puedo- intentó justificarse Shindou mientras caminaban por delante de varios comercios de llamativos colores- agradezco que me sacases del estudio, agradezco el helado -le dio un muerdo distraído mientras sus ojos se posaban en uno de los relojes de una placita cercana que marcaba que en breve seria medio día- pero tengo cosas que hacer, hoy tengo una celebración- sonrió de oreja a oreja con una expresión extasiada, casi rozando lo bobalicón en la cara- hoy por la noche voy a celebrar mi aniversario con Yuki y tengo que recoger un reloj de pulsera que encargué, aparte de otras cosas, además él me dijo que-  
  
La cara con la que lo contemplaba Sakuma era la de un niño al que estuviesen a punto de decirle toda la verdad sobre los reyes magos.  
  
- ¡¡Shuichi no quiere acompañar a Ryuichi!! - berreó a lágrima viva el joven de cabellos castaños y lentes oscuras, olvidando su condición de hombre adulto y en teoría responsable de sus actos. Shindou nervioso miró a su alrededor desesperado.  
  
-No, no es que no quiera acompañarte pero...-miró nuevamente a su "Sempai"- esta bien... pero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas dentro de un rato- volvió a sonreír de forma embelesada, imaginándose al rubio novelista sentado en el salón mirando la hora en su nuevo regalo, para posteriormente, dejarle con la palabra en la boca como otras tantas veces y volver a su trabajo dentro del portátil.   
  
Cualquiera le habría dicho que se conformaba con excesivamente poco, pero para el corazón enamorado de Shindou, incluso una patada de Yuki le era suficiente grata y deseada si esta iba después acompañada de una sonrisa.  
  
-Me haces muy feliz Shuichi - era asombroso el contraste que se producía cuando sus dos personalidades se intercambiaban. Su rostro ganaba madurez, experiencia, y se volvía perturbador. La voz se le agravaba convirtiéndose en una incitación a complacer todo lo que en ella se requería. Al igual que sus gestos, antes joviales, se tornaban elegantes y pausados.   
  
Una sugestiva sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, arrancando rubor de las blanquecinas mejillas del chico de cabellos rosados- ahora, dado que tienes tiempo, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio, a hacer una cosita en la que no tardamos mucho. Tranquilo no esta lejos de aquí, y seguro que te diviertes...  
  
Shuichi miró el reloj no muy convencido, tratando de cierta manera, de romper el contacto visual entre ambos que tan nervioso le ponía. No obstante, al verse observado tan fijamente por el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, terminó por acceder nuevamente.   
  
Sus dos personalidades eran completamente opuestas, pero lo cierto es que de una forma u otra, a ninguna de las dos se las podía negar nada.  
  
******  
  
En otro lugar del centro, un joven adolescente parecía haber perdido irreversiblemente el juicio. Su novia iba tras él. Lo que empezaron siendo preguntas inocentes, ahora eran calificativos a cada cual más despectivos. La chica estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, no sabia que le pasaba a su cita, pero estaba muy claro que pasaba completamente de ella. Llegó un momento en que tras hacer un aspaviento calificable de "en absoluto femenino" que se encontraba entre un valor superior de "a la mierda" pero a su vez inferior de "muérete hijo de puta" y que vendría a equivaler aproximadamente un "que te follen grandísimo cabrón", se dio la vuelta y se marchó, aunque el joven moreno no fue consciente realmente de ello.  
  
Tatsuha estaba fuera de sí. Había cogido el siguiente vagón de metro que paso hacia el centro, (en realidad se habría tirado a la vía y habría salido corriendo tras él de no habérselo impedido la chica) y es que la sola idea de concebir a su dios, de la mano de cualquiera que no fuera él mismo, le hacía arder hasta la ultima fibra de su cuerpo. Más aun cuando su mórbida y retorcida mente, le recordó que esa misma línea llevaba a la zona de hoteles por horas y prostíbulos conocido como el barrio del placer, que él mismo había frecuentado una temporada con algunas de sus citas.  
  
Estaba que se tiraba de los pelos y no tan sólo metafóricamente hablando. Entró de lleno en el barrio comercial, pero la idea de encontrarlos a simple vista era una locura, apenas podías verte los pies con la cantidad de cuerpos que empujaban de un lugar a otro, como para tratar de ver quien había en esa misma calle cien metros más a bajo.   
  
Desesperación, era la única palabra de su mente, cuando veía por el rabillo del ojo a alguna pareja haciendo gala publica de afecto con algún abrazo, o roce de sus labios, que provocaban que al pobre Tatsuha se le saliese el corazón del pecho pensando que en "una de esas", iba a encontrarse a la mala víbora que había terminado resultando ser el "proyectucho patético de cantante" (según él) tratando de robarle la inocencia a su queridoamadoidolatradohastalasaciedad Dios.  
  
Y es que ahora comenzaba a entender el porque Shuichi huía de él cada vez que iba a pedirle, suplicarle, rogarle hasta la perdida completa y total de la dignidad, que por favor le presentase al otro vocalista formalmente y de paso, a ser posible, les arreglara algún encuentro, cita o como quisiera llamarlo. No era porque él fuera la persona más egoísta, torrante, pesada y recalcitrante de la historia, como todo el mundo se empeñaba en puntualizarle cada vez que sacaba el tema (que era más a menudo de lo estrictamente necesario), sino porque que el joven de cabellos rosados lo quería todo para él!!!  
  
Aquella idea sumada a la cantidad de imágenes sexualmente explicitas que estaban atravesando por su cabeza, le hacian palpitar peligrosamente la vena de la frente.  
  
Cuatro empujones más y llegó a una placita donde una congregación de frikis, amas de casa y niños de todas las edades veían uno de esas clásicas representaciones teatrales de bajo presupuesto en vivo. No miró. No presto atención. Tenia bien claro que iba a pasar de largo, claro que hubo algo que le llamó la atención.  
  
-¡Acabemos con el monstruo malvado!! nanodaaaa!!!  
  
Tatsuha giró la cabeza de una forma tan radical que podría haberse roto el cuello el mismo. Ahí estaba sobre el escenario el que parecía ser, (si su vista no lo engañaba demasiado), su ídolo en un extraño traje de espuma rosa, en mezcla bastante ridícula entre un Power Rangers y un Teletabi. Así mismo el susodicho monstruo, tenia demasiado parecido con el vocalista de Bad Luck, enfundado en un traje de espuma de Fugu mutante.  
  
Los otro "héroes" de distintos colores, pero todos ellos igualmente ridículos, saltaron a por el malvado ser del abismo, que tuvo que dejarse pegar y patear con una muy poco trabajada coreografía.  
  
- ¡Shindou desgraciao!, ¡Ven aquí que te mato! -el joven Tatsuha no tuvo otra brillante idea que en el enardecimiento del momento, tirarse a tumba abierta sobre la gente y empezar a quitarlos a codazos, con claras intenciones de alcanzar el escenario y subirse encima. Al final lo único que consiguió fue que arriba, en la actuación, nadie le prestase atención, y que poco después tres policías de seguridad le detuviesen, e insistieran en no dejarle ir hasta el final de la actuación y unas cuantas explicaciones.  
  
********  
  
Shuichi se masajeo la mejilla. A alguien se le había ido la mano, de seguro que le terminaba saliendo un cardenal. Ryuichi estaba terminando de devolver los disfraces para poder abandonar el teatrillo. Tan sólo al vocalista de Nittle Grasper se le ocurría hacer este tipo de cosas. Shuichi se había quedado de piedra cuando le habían dado el traje de espuma, en realidad el no se esperaba eso para nada. No sabia muy bien que planes tenia el hombre de cabellos castaños, pero era una de las personas más escépticas que conocía. Shindou suspiró con una sonrisa marchita en los labios, si tan sólo no se dejara arrastrar con tanta facilidad...   
  
Lo cierto es que después de la representación no les dejaron marcharse, allí estaban todos los empleados brindando con cervezas y bebidas varias.  
  
- Refrescos, refrescos Nanoda!!! - Sakuma ya tenia tres botellas vacías en las manos de cerveza y parecía que iba a por más- Shuichi, toma bebe un poco!!  
  
-Sakuma no creo que... que a demás tengo prisa, ya es la hora de comer y..  
  
-Naaa, Shuiichi, bebe un poco luego te acompaño a comprar lo que sea  
  
-Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!! -corearon el resto del personal  
  
Entre competiciones varias, porras y demás, la pareja de cantantes terminaron con en apariencia una tajada de impresión. Así salieron a la calle, sujetándose mutuamente con los brazos entrelazados por encima del cuello, cantando canciones del otro, todos despeinados y con las viseras mal puestas. Entre tumbos terminaron en una hamburguesería, de la que poco después tuvieron que llevarse la comida porque era tal el show que estaban preparando, con sus risas, sus chistes malos y el conejo rosa tirado de mesa en mesa perturbando a los demás clientes, que las camareras al no saberse de quienes se trataba, les invitaron amablemente a desalojar el local.  
  
Shindou lloriqueó, todavía embriagado por los efectos del alcohol, llenándose la boca de patatas.  
  
-Sakuma-san vamos a comprar... porque hoy es mi aniversa... y Yuki se acordó!!- Shindou reía con todo el rostro enrojecido- Es mi aniversario y además lo vamos a celebrar... ¡¡Estoy tan contento!!, Yuki me dijo que se iba a tonar la noche libre, ¡¡En muestro aniversario!!, ¡¡Estoy tan contento!!  
  
Ryuichi reía estrepitosamente con Kumagoro sobre la visera. Todavía les quedaban un par de botellas de cerveza que les sobresalían por los bolsillos del pantalón. Divisó entonces en el centro, un gran establecimiento cuyo nombre estaba escrito en romaji (no en hiragana ni kanji) que venia a llamarse "Grukch". Sonrió nuevamente y le tendió otra cerveza a Shindou que casi le hizo tragar con envase y todo.  
  
- Ma Shuichi, toma, vamos a terminarlas y después podíamos entrar, que tengo un cupón de 3x2 para este sitio!  
  
-Si vamos a comprar, comprar! -vitoreó el aludido sin ni siquiera tener una idea clara de hacia donde se dirigían- ¡¡porque hoy es mi aniversario!!!, quizás consiga algunas cosas más bonitas para Yuki...  
  
*******  
  
A Tatsuha le constó mucho convencer a la policía que él, pese a las apariencias y todos los improperios anteriores, no era ningún tipo de demente psicópata asesino. No obstante, su empeñó en representar el papel de chico bueno, serio y responsable, se fue a tomar vientos al ver salir de la carpa de teatro a la pareja de cantantes prácticamente abrazados y demasiado confraternizados para su gusto. Su tez volvió a palidecer e inmediatamente a encenderse airada, emprendiendo nuevamente la carrera tras la pareja, cosa que obligo a la policía muy a su pesar, a permitir a los perros (que por problemas de presupuesto llevaban unas semanas con una dieta nutritiva bastante pobre) jugasen un ratito con él y de paso que quitasen un poquito el ansia mordisqueándole una pierna o dos.   
  
Pese a todo, tras muchas nuevas explicaciones, con un rápido control de alcoholemia, otro de dopaje y un ultimo de civismo, al igual que haberse dejado todo el efectivo de su cartera en manos de aquellos hombres de uniforme, un tambaleante Tatsuha con la ropa sucia y en algunos lugares desgarrada continuaba su camino en busca de su dios para arrancarlo de las pérfidas manos del amante de su hermano.   
  
Shuichi estaba con los dos pies ya en la tumba, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.  
  
Comenzó a reírse como un demente lo que provocó que la gente a su alrededor le hiciera vació. La única consecuencia que este gesto obtuvo fue que el joven dejo de reírse para ponerse más blanco que el papel, porque fue entonces cuando vio a entrar a "su dios" en "su templo".   
  
Si la situación hubiese sido un poco distinta se habría emocionado. Podría incluso haber llorado de alegría. Si no hubiera entrado en la casa del tatoo/piercing/latex/cuero con otro colgado de su espalda.  
  
Ya no le quedaban idiomas en los que lanzar improperios.  
  
Salió disparado al establecimiento del que él ya tenia carné de socio, y pese a todo una vez dentro se sintió perdido. El comercio era tan sumamente extenso, que estaba dividido en varias plantas, concebidas en un alarde de creatividad, a distintos niveles según estuviesen dedicadas a sus distintos productos.   
  
Los clientes subían y bajaban por escaleras mecánicas y rampas de colores chillones, pero allí no había ningún joven de pelo rosa.   
  
************  
  
- Etto... no creo que aquí encuentre nada que le guste a Yuki- este era el único pensamiento claro entre la amalgama borrosa de ideas que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Miró el reloj y aunque no le sobraba mucho tiempo antes del margen critico de las tres horas previas de "una cita con Yuki", trató de relajarse. Debía de admitir que se estaba riendo mucho con Ryuichi desde hacia un buen rato, y todavía podía permitirse el esperar pacientemente, a que se le bajara un poco la cogorza de las cervezas. Sakuma miró mucho, pregunto más y toqueteo unas cuantas cosas con cara de incomprensión.  
  
-Oe! Shuichi mira, mira!!!! nanoda!!! -le señaló un expositor que iluminaba tenuemente varios modelos de piercing y pendientes de varios tamaños- ¿no son bonitos?! Mi pendiente se parece a ese de ahí, seguro que a ti también te quedarían bien Shuuu  
  
Shindou lo miró sin comprender, aun con la mente embotargada, tan sólo respondiendo por inercia.  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
*********  
  
¿En qué momento fue consciente de que sufría de compra compulsiva?, el hecho es que para cuando quiso ser consciente de ello, Tatsuha estaba lleno de paquetes del local. Él no era responsable de que la sección se sadomaso estuviera con algunos artículos de liquidación a precios irrisorios. El problema es que casi se empeña de por vida para poder llevarse aquellas cosas sin tener que pagarlas en el acto, ya que desde el mismo momento que se cruzo con los policías podía declararse insolvente, y ahora después de todas esas compras, lo seria durante una buena temporada. Por lo menos tenia claro que ellos no se encontraban en aquel ala del comercio, lo cual tranquilizó pero a la vez decepciono mínimamente al joven.  
  
El menor de los hermanos Uesugi con todos los brazos llenos de bolsas y paquetes, siguió registrando el complejo como un loco en busca del par de vocalistas, terminando en la sección de piercing donde el que parecía ser el dueño se reía a carcajadas hablándole a un cliente o amigo.  
  
-Pues tendrías que haber visto la cara del chaval, se debía pensar que agujerearse las orejas era como ponerse calcomanías en la mano!. Lo tengo ahí tumbado en la trastienda con su amigo, al primer pinchazo se me cayó de la silla... bueno tuvo suerte, así no le dolió cuando le puse el par de aretes en los pezones que quería según me dijo el tío que le acompañaba...  
  
Tatsuha miró, remiró, no vio nada y salió corriendo a la planta siguiente. El comerciante siguió hablando.  
  
unos chavales muy raros, con decirte que el mayor lleva un conejo de peluche rosa...  
  
El menor de los Uesugi se volvió loco queriéndolos encontrar en la tienda. Al final sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos y cuando su estomago reclamó dolorosamente con algo con lo que llenarlo, terminó por tenerse que marchar ante tanta frustración.  
  
********  
  
Shichi tuvo unas fuertes punzadas de dolor en varias partes del cuerpo, cosa que lo hizo consciente de si mismo. Un poco mareado se incorporó, y acordándose de los pendientes de las orejas fue a tocarlos para cerciorarse de que era debido a ellos el dolor. Sakuma sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-Por fin te despiertas Shuichi, mira que desmayarte!!! - le tendió un espejo con el que pudo ver como le quedaban. Pero Shindou sentía picor en más lugares, miró su polera y ya iba a bajar la cremallera para mirar porque le escocia tanto el pecho, cuando Ryuichi hizo una exclamación ahogada.  
  
-¡¡Acabo de recordar que dijiste algo sobre un reloj no?! pues debemos darnos prisa, has estado ahí dormido casi una hora, como no te des prisa no llegas a la tienda!  
  
Ante el comentario Shuichi se puso blanco, olvido el "misterioso" picor de su pecho, olvido los pendientes, lo olvido todo, tan sólo se le planteó la situación de llegar a casa sin el regalo que había escogido para su aniversario con Yuki. Se puso en pie de un salto y con cara de determinación, salió corriendo de la trastienda seguido del sonriente Sakuma que le seguía con Kumagoro en brazos y una expresión deliciosamente angelical en el rostro.  
  
Ambos corrieron por varias calles. Shindou al borde de la histeria, consiguió hacer las tan necesarias compras de ultima hora en varias tiendas, adquiriendo cosas tales como unos bombones de compleja y elaborada ornamentación, velas aromatizadas por si se daba la ocasión de utilizarlas, y alguna que otra cosa que tenía apuntada. Cuando terminó con todo ello, corrió calle abajo entrando por los pelos en la joyería donde había encargado el reloj. Jadeante entregó a la dependienta un papel pequeño y rosado de uno de sus bolsillos, y sin necesidad de mediar palabra, la mujer le trajo un estuche negro y elegante. Al abrir la caja, ésta reveló un soberbio reloj de caballero. Shuichi lo sacó con cuidado del estuche, ojeo con expresión crítica lo que parecía ser un grabado o inscripción en la parte interna de la esfera que Sakuma con todo su disimulado interés no consiguió leer. Tras hacer una mueca de aprobación con la cabeza, permitió que envolvieran el estuche del reloj con un delicado papel de regalo para entregarselo en su correspondiente bolsa.   
  
-Justo a tiempo...- suspiraba más tranquilo el cantante de Bad Luck con las bolsas de las precipitadas comprar en los brazos saliendo de la tienda, que apagaba las luces a su espalda. Sakuma le dio unas palmaditas reconciliadoras en el hombro mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la calle que ya comenzaba a quedarse casi desierta.  
  
Ryuichi no podía evitar lanzar miraditas a la bolsa que contenía el reloj.  
  
-¿Lo mandaste grabar?  
  
-Umm ... Si - Shuichi no pudo evitar enrojecer. Más cuando Sakuma le rodeo la cintura con su brazo para susurrarle cálidamente al oído.  
  
-A mi también me gustaría recibir algún día un regalo tuyo.   
  
-Uh .. yo... Sakuma-san... -¡¿Pero qué?!  
  
Y es que Ryuichi le había quitado la bolsa del reloj y tenia muy claras intenciones de abrirlo sin importarle el papel de regalo ni nada por el estilo.   
  
-Quiero leer lo que pone nanoda!!!!  
  
- ¡NO! -gritó Shindou que echo a correr pues Sakuma había dejado claro su intención de no retractarse.  
  
*********  
  
Sin dinero, sucio, cansado, hambriento, incomodo por todos los paquetes que llevaba, así estaba Tatsuha.  
  
Casi ya había desistido de buscar a la pareja de vocalistas. Casi. No obstante sabia donde vivía Shuichi, podría ir a tomar su venganza en cualquier otro momento. Tampoco creía que su hermano le fuera a poner demasiados impedimentos cuando se enterara de lo que él creía saber. Tuvo algo semejante a una revelación buscando rápidamente el móvil entre sus pertenencias.   
  
-...- el teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que una voz fría contestara al otro lado del aparato- si. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tatsuha?  
  
La voz inconfundible del novelista parecía aun más fría e impersonal a través de aparato inalámbrico.  
  
Si me llamas para insistirme en el tema "Sakuma Ryuichi" ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, habla con Thoma a mi déjame al margen.  
  
El joven frunció los labios antes de empezar a hablar como una víbora venenosa.  
  
-No va a ser necesario porque te llamaba para decirte que tu "querido" Shindou te esta poniendo descaradamente los cuern-  
  
-Sakuma-san no corras!!!  
  
-No me pillaras Shuichi! nanoda!!!  
  
Ante él pasaron corriendo ambos cantantes. Tatsuha se quedó mudo de estupor, más aun cuando cien metros más abajo, en la amplia cera peatonal, Shindou alcanzaba de cuatro zancadas al peluche rosado que tenia puesto el reloj en uno de sus brazos, tratando malamente de sacárselo ante los impedimentos de Sakuma que lo escondía, se lo quitaba y lo volvía a esconder entre los bolsillos interiores de su camisa. Pero los ojos del hermano menor de los Uesugi, Shindou no estaba haciendo otra cosa que tratar de agredir al pobre y desvalido de Ryuichi hasta el punto de arrancarle la ropa.  
  
- Shindou saca tus manos del cuerpo de MI Ryuichi YA!!!!!!!! -gritó con el teléfono todavía en su oído y señalándole histéricamente con el dedo. Apago el teléfono y salió corriendo para darle la paliza que se merecía.  
  
Yuki miró el teléfono perplejo, escuchando el típico pii pii pii con la pantallita digital iluminada en el escueto mensaje de "llamada finalizada". Apagó el aparato y echó un rápido vistazo a la calle antes de sacar un cigarrillo y llevárselo desorientado a la boca. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?. Seguramente cualquier cosa estando el desequilibrado de su hermano metido por el medio. Siguió avanzando por la calle sin poner mucho interés en nada en especial, aparte del pastel envuelto que llevaba en una de sus manos.   
  
Soltó una bocanada de humo preguntándose como se habría dejado convencer y con la clara sensación de estar volviéndose "blando"   
  
Poco más a bajo en esa misma calle, apenas transitada a esas horas, se dio cuenta de que había una trifulca. O eso parecía en principio. Posteriormente comprobó que la escena era bastante más bochornosa.  
  
Apenas el escritor tuvo animo de levantar siquiera una ceja  
  
Allí estaban, tirados los tres en el suelo, casi revolcándose entre todo lo que habían comprado aquella tarde en una maraña de piernas y brazos. Tampoco se podía especular ciertamente que es lo que hacían, si bien no parecía nada bueno: Shindou estaba en el medio, casi por completo tendido sobre Sakuma mientras luchaba histérico contra Tahsuha por rasgarle la camisa al primero. Ryuichi no se resistía en absoluto, en realidad no hacia otra cosa que no fuera reírse de forma despreocupada pues Tatsuha aferraba con todas sus fuerzas los brazos del vocalista de Bad Luck sujetándole hasta con los dientes por el cuello, alcanzando tal intensidad que las ropas de éste estaban empezado a ceder y despedazase casi más que las del cantante de Nittle Grasper, dejándolo en gran medida desnudo de cintura para arriba.  
  
-Jajaaa mira Shuichi, también ha venido Eiri a jugar con nosotros nanodaa  
  
Ante estas palabras Shuichi se quedo de piedra dejando de intentar recuperar el reloj que le había quitado Sakuma.  
  
-Por mi no te detengas Shuichi, puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras yo tengo mucho trabajo del que ocuparme.  
  
Se volvió dejando caer el pastel en el suelo sin mayores contemplaciones. Sakuma cogió el reloj que Shuichi había comprado para el novelista y se lo devolvió con expresión seria.  
  
-Toma, mejor que se lo des ahora con las otras cosas que le compraste.  
  
-Yuki!, Yuki espera!!!  
  
Shindou cogió el regalo que Sakuma le devolvía. Buscó por el suelo recuperando La funda y las bolsas que le pertenecían recogiendo a la carrera los paquetes que había a su lado. Salió corriendo detrás de rubio novelista, pero Tathusa frustrado por no haber podido culminar su venganza, lo tiró al suelo de un zapatazo en la cabeza pues era lo único que tenia a mano para golpearle. Las bolsas de Shindou volaron por el aire y se estrellaron por el suelo esparciéndose los contenidos, revelando desde el susodicho reloj, y unos bombones rotos, hasta varios y grotescos objetos sadomasoquistas (que obviamente no le pertenecían)  
  
Tras el espectáculo callejero, Yuki observó fríamente todo lo allí desparramado, así como el rostro extrañado del cantante de Bad Luck, que no dejaba de mirar y tirar incrédulo de las anillas de sus pezones, haciendo muecas de dolor como si no las hubiera visto hasta ese momento.  
  
- Ya sabes que yo no comparto esos gustos. Me voy a trabajar, no te molestes en volver.  
  
Y tras estas frías palabras el rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó en dirección a su casa. Shuichi todavía no entendía que es lo que había pasado. Tan sólo se tapó como pudo los piencing de los pezones con lo poco que le quedaba de sudadera, mientras salía tras él, lloriqueando con el reloj en la mano y disculpándose por a saber que cosas.  
  
En la plaza Tatsuha se limitó a recoger sus artículos del suelo, para luego morbosamenente intentar invitar a Sakuma a comer algo o tomar alguna cosa.  
  
Ryuichi sonrió mirando por donde el vocalista de Bad Luck se había ido gimoteando tras el escritor y una mueca ambigua se formo en sus labios a la par que susurraba.  
  
"Feliz aniversario Shindou... Felices premios BT"  
  
********************************Comentarios y demás parafernalias  
  
Para aquellos que hubieran leído la otra versión se habrán dado cuenta que cambie pocas cosas, en realidad esto es más que otra cosas una corrección de todas las faltas, tanto ortográficas como de puntuación más gordas que tenia (porque no dudo que no queden mucho gazapos más) ^^UU  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y no, no he sido mala con Shu, tan sólo un poco picajosa XD.  
  
Envíenme cualquier comentario o critica, todos será bien recibidos!!!!. Cheques, donativos y demás a mi cuenta de Suiza XD ( ja, mas quisiera ¬¬U)  
  
Ja-ne! 


End file.
